Gosto pessoal
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: "Suspirei bem fundo buscando paciência pra explica-la. Certo, alguém poderia explicar a essa senhorita de bigode que eu não sou gay? Mas espera um pouco... morar com ela seria menos pior do que morar com todos eles. Ah sim... se a Sakura quisesse um amigo gay, com certeza ela teria um." Sasuke's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem inteiramente a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas isso todo mundo já sabe ;D

**Aviso:** Sasuke's POV (_point of view_)

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

- Ei, você! – chamei irritado, batendo aquele livro empoeirado sobre a mesa dela, lutando para engolir o espirro.

A garota não disse nada, apenas me olhou com curiosidade por cima daqueles óculos gigantescos com cara de mosca morta. Mosca morta curiosa. Isso nem faz sentido...

- Será que dava pra você limpar os outros livros de vez em quando? – talvez o meu tom de voz não fosse o mais apropriado para o ambiente de uma biblioteca, mas eu estava cansado de compartilhar meus livros favoritos com as traças, principalmente quando eu a via, dia após dia, limpar aquela maldita estante de informática. Acho que só ela lia aquilo.

- Está bem – E foi isso que ela respondeu. _Está bem_. Assim, sem nenhuma queixa, livre de discursão.

Que infernos! Garota irritante, me deixou sem mais argumentos. O que eu mais queria nesse momento era brigar com alguém, nada pessoal com a estranha, claro. Acho que no fundo eu nem estava ligando para livros ou poeira.

Eu nunca achei que ficaria tão aborrecido por meu pai congelar a minha conta no banco. E eu já devia imaginar que cada vez que eu atendia uma ligação dele era para ouvir um longo sermão. Droga, eu tenho 23 anos! Mas eu acho que foi melhor assim, porque o tratado de paz com meu pai nunca durava muito tempo mesmo. Colocar um basta nas esperanças dele de um dia eu assumir os negócios da família foi o melhor que eu podia fazer. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava até lembrar que ia ter que me mudar pra uma república. Eu detestava repúblicas. Em especial a que o Naruto – meu melhor amigo – morava. Não que eu não simpatizasse com o pessoal de lá, mas eles eram todos estranhos e festeiros. Bem, eu gostava de festas, mas não de _dar_ festas. E eu odiava mais ainda aquele lugar no dia seguinte as festas. Parecia um lixão a céu aberto, a única diferença era que não era aberto.

Eu não esperava uma recepção muito calorosa vinda deles, mas também não esperava ser recebido com uma bolada na cara. _Anotação mental: arrumar um emprego e sair desse circo o mais depressa possível._

-Ei Sasuke, você pode ficar com o quarto que era do Chouji. – Naruto disse sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Depois de ver o quarto, tive certeza de que era um sorriso debochado.

- E por acaso eu tenho escolha? – grunhi meio amargo enquanto observava o estado deplorável do cômodo.

Sujo, com cheiro de chulé e com tantos pacotes vazios de salgadinhos que eu fiquei me perguntando por alguns minutos se Chouji era o nome de algum rato que costumava viver por ali.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos você está ao lado do banheiro. – Falou como se fosse alguma conquista importante estar ao lado de um chiqueiro.

Naruto era quase como um irmão pra mim. Nos conhecíamos desde o jardim de infância e foi o único a me apoiar quando eu decidi estudar longe de casa. Nos candidatamos a mesma universidade e milagrosamente ele também foi aceito na UEKO – Universidade Estadual de Konoha-, embora eu ainda não tenha descartado totalmente a hipótese de um possível suborno. Eu escolhi morar sozinho, enquanto Naruto preferiu experimentar todos os prazeres que a vida universitária tinha a lhe oferecer. Apesar disso, sempre fomos muito próximos, pelo menos no quesito festejos.

- Vou te deixar aí, apreciando seus novos aposentos. – disse com aquele sorriso irritante de antes – Tenho aula agora, mais tarde a gente se fala – falou alto, se afastando enquanto acenava freneticamente. Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que ele é movido a energéticos.

Passei o dia todo limpando aquele curral, que a propósito agora parecia um quarto. Até mesmo perdi minha aula, mas foi necessário.

Logo meu amigo escandaloso havia voltado e eu tenho certeza de que ele ficou mais tempo fora do que normalmente duram as aulas. Não se fazem mais amigos como antigamente...

- E aí dobe? – Cumprimentou fungando o ar - Que cheiro estranho é esse?

- Isso é cheiro de limpeza. Desconhecido por você, eu suponho. – falei estúpido, enquanto guardava os últimos livros na prateleira. – Vocês comem alguma coisa por aqui, ou só enchem a cara?

- Você é mala assim desde que nasceu ou é por opção? – retrucou tentando imitar a minha voz. Eu devia gravar e uma vez que ele ouvisse o quão ridículo ele ficava, talvez ele não o fizesse de novo. – Eu esqueci de falar, fazemos uma vaquinha todo mês e pagamos o tio Ichiraku pra cozinhar.

Esquece o que eu disse. Chamar um velho de tio quando se tem 23 anos... Isso sim é o cúmulo do ridículo.

- Espero que hoje seja Rámen. – Naruto falou salivando e passando a mão na barriga enquanto imaginava a refeição. Pobre do meu amigo, ficou tanto tempo nesse lugar que a comida favorita dele passou a ser macarrão instantâneo com carne de porco requentada, que chamavam de rámen. _Lamentável._

Confesso que eu achei a ideia deles de pagar alguém pra cozinhar genial, afinal não sobraria ninguém de pé devido a larica aguda.

- ah, hoje não tem ramen. – Naruto choramingava enquanto pegava o prato do que aparentava ser macarrão com queijo e seguia até a mesa de uns amigos psicologicamente esquisitos.

A propósito, eu já mencionei que aqui só tem gente estranha? Tinha um fanático por esportes, sim, o dito cujo que arremessou a bola em mim mais cedo, um emo, que eu nunca tinha visto, um estúpido tatuado e bêbado e os amiguinhos do Naruto: Tenten e Neji. No geral, eu os conhecia das festas, mas sem muita intimidade. Já dizia minha vó: _dá dinheiro, mas não dá confiança_. Sábias palavras que levarei comigo para sempre.

- Ei Naruto, será que dava pra me emprestar as anotações da aula passada da senhorita Kurenai? – Tenten pediu educadamente. Estranho até.

- E para que você quer? A gente nem faz o mesmo curso. – meu amigo respondeu de boca cheia.

-Eu sei, mas é que eu to montando um gabarito pra vender para a sua turma. – explicou naturalmente.

- Só se me der um desconto.

Ah, sim. Se bem me lembro essa era a namorada do Neji: esperta e trambiqueira.

- Vê se não vá se meter em confusão de novo, Tenten. – o namorado paciente avisou.

Na verdade, ela parecia a versão feminina do Naruto, mais esperta é claro.

- Nunca me meto em confusão. – falou fazendo uma careta. Mais infantil do que isso, só mesmo o penteado de criança que ela usava. – Por falar em confusão você já resolveu sua _quase _vida amorosa, Naruto? – fez questão de enfatizar o quase.

Naruto estava em um impasse amoroso desde algumas semanas. Insistia em ficar com uma vadiazinha qualquer que ele mesmo sabia que nunca lhe daria o título de namorado. Ainda bem pra ele.

- Não tenho problemas amorosos, saiba você.

- Ah, por favor. Desde que começou com esse romance retardado você não curte mais nas festas, fica no quarto assistindo _sex and the city_ e se lamentado porque sua quase namorada provavelmente está agarrada a um outro alguém. – Falou indignada, como se não participar das festas fosse um cúmulo. E continuou a reclamar – Olha só pra você. Até o Sasuke que é um nerd, anda curtindo mais do que você.

- Você já tem um namorado pra encher o saco, então me deixa. – Naruto falou com cara de tédio, nem ligava mais para os dramas que a amiga fazia. – E o Sasuke não é nerd. Ela é nerd. – falou apontando pra uma garota de cabelos rosados que estava sentada na mesa ao lado. Nem se preocupou em diminuir o tom da voz. Idiota.

Eu conhecia aquela garota muito bem: a mosca morta curiosa da biblioteca.

Ela fez uma cara de indiferença diante do comentário do Naruto, deu os ombros e voltou a rabiscar alguma coisa no caderno. Qual era o problema dessa garota?

- É melhor você recolher esse dedo, Naruto, antes que eu o arranque da sua mão. – escutei um cara falando atrás da gente. Me virei pra ver quem era o valentão e vi aquela coisinha mirradinha. Fala sério, Naruto engoliu seco por causa daquele cara?

Eu definitivamente não conseguia gostar desse cara. Nunca vi sujeito mais branco na vida, aqueles braços tatuados não disfarçavam em nada a falta de melanina dele. Toda festa que tinha confusão, lá estava ele metido no meio.

Enfim... eu que não ia me meter. Se ele quisesse bater no meu amigo, tudo bem, ele merecia as vezes.

- Eu estava só brincando com a Sakura-chan – falou com um sorriso amarelo. Que covarde.

- Aposto que a Sakura não achou tão engraçado. – o branquelo falou estalando os dedos.

- Não seja exagerado, Sai. Ele disse que só estava brincando. – finalmente ela resolveu intervir.

- É por isso que sempre fazem piada de você. Sempre idiota. – o babaca falou, ignorando Naruto completamente e se sentando ao lado da garota.

Um casal completamente fora do padrão. Eu me perguntaria o que foi que essa garota viu no Sai, se ela também não fosse estranha. Tinha os cabelos rosas presos em um coque alto, usava aqueles óculos de acetato de vovó e não tinha senso de moda algum. E pelo visto também não tinha uma autoconfiança positiva, o que era perfeitamente compreensível.

Lembrei-me do outro dia na biblioteca e eu quase senti remorso quando entrei na sala e vi o corredor de estantes que eu usava brilhando, sem nenhum vestígio de poeira.

A medida que o tempo ia passando, mais tempo eu passava na biblioteca. Era IMPOSSÍVEL me dedicar a faculdade morando naquele manicômio. Quando não haviam festas abertas ao público, tinham festas particulares. Eu já sentia vontade de arrancar meus próprios cabelos.

E todo dia lá estava ela trabalhando: a garota desengonçada. No fim das contas ela não era tão ruim. Na verdade ela era bem diferente do que eu imaginava, quem diria. Acho que a biblioteca era o único lugar que o pitbull tatuado não a seguia. Provavelmente não era permitido a ele entrar na biblioteca, uma boa teoria, visto que o nível de insulto dele era igual a de uma criança da quarta série.

- Oi Sasuke-kun. – Sakura me cumprimentou. Eu sei, esse maldito sufixo faz as coisas parecerem mais íntimas do que realmente são.

- Oi, eu trouxe uma coisa pra você – falei, jogando uma revista sobre o livro que ela estava lendo.

- O que é? – perguntou curiosa arrumando os óculos.

- Só uma coisa que eu achei que pudesse te interessar.

- Feira de games? – leu alto enquanto foleava a revista. – olha pra esses caras, eu não sou páreo.

- Bem, você é quem sabe. – foi o melhor que eu pude dizer. Não fazia diferença pra mim se ela participaria ou não.

- Que belo modo de encorajar alguém. – falou deixando a revista de lado.

- tudo bem, eu voto em você.

- A menos que você seja um jurado você não poderá votar. – disse enquanto procurava em seu livro a linha em que havia parado de ler.

- Tudo bem, então eu posso subornar alguém. O que acha? – tentei de novo.

- E com que dinheiro, gênio? A propósito, você está me devendo o café de ontem. – ela falou fechando o livro. Pelo visto havia desistido. – Sasuke-kun, sabe se o Naruto-kun tem namorada? – perguntou meio envergonhada.

- Interessada nele?

- Não, não eu. Sabe a Hinata que trabalha aqui mais cedo? – falou meio sem jeito – tem ou não tem?

- Eu não chamaria de namoro, Sakura. É complicado de explicar.

- Eu não entendo...

- Ninguém entende – falei rindo. Não era sempre que estava de mau humor, certo?

Eu devia benzer a minha boca porque foi só falar no Naruto e ele apareceu correndo feito assombração.

- Sasuke-kun – falou cantarolando meu nome.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei espantado. Naruto? Na biblioteca?

- Pode beijar meus pés agora. Acabei de conseguir os ingressos pro show do _bom jovi. – _falou animado ignorando a presença da rosada. Animado até demais. –Você já sabe o que tem que fazer.

- O que? Não pode estar falando sério. Eu não vou fazer... _aquilo_. – achei mais digno omitir a tarefa vergonhosa a qual me propus. Eu realmente não achei que ele conseguiria.

- Trato é trato garanhão.

Percebi que Sakura havia estreitado os olhos, como quem desconfiava de alguma coisa. Nunca vou entender o que se passa na cabeça dela nem em um milhão de anos. Mas aquela conversa não poderia ser mais estranha aos ouvidos dela.

(...)

- Eu ainda não consegui nenhum colega de quarto – Sakura resmungou enquanto beliscava seu bolo.

- Você se recusou a me alugar um quarto. Não tem direito de reclamar – falei bebericando o café.

Fazia algumas semanas que Sakura havia colocado um anuncio no jornal procurando por um colega de quarto para ajudar com as despesas do seu aluguel, mas claro que ela não aceitou a minha oferta, porque o Sai ia se zangar e mimimi...

- Eu acho que vou reconsiderar sua oferta.

Eu juro que por um instante até senti vontade de sorrir.

- Por que mudou de ideia? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Você sabe... Podia ter me contado antes. Você e Naruto... Eu acho isso tão fofo.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu cochilei e perdi alguma coisa?

- O que? – foi a coisa mais eficiente que saiu da minha boca.

- tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Eu não contaria a ninguém. – falou animada, como se estivesse participando de algum mistério grandioso.

Suspirei bem fundo buscando paciência pra explica-la. Certo, alguém poderia explicar a essa senhorita de bigode que eu não sou gay?

Mas espera um pouco... morar com ela seria menos pior do que morar com todos eles. Ah sim... se a Sakura quisesse um amigo gay, com certeza ela teria um.

.

.

.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Yo minna-san

Voltei com mais uma fic SasuSaku (novidade -.-')

Eu meio que tava sem inspiração pra escrever, fui buscar inspiração em alguns doramas, filmes e até jogos hueheuhue aí saiu isso ae. Então qualquer semelhança pode não ser mera coincidência xD

O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Heim, heim, heim? Só avisando que ta muito mal revisado.

Bom, é isso o que tem pra hj minha gente. Em breve eu posto o próximo.

Flw o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Só lembrando que Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** Sasuke's POV (_point of view_)

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

- Você tem problema, tem que ter. É a única explicação lógica pra sua insistência débil. – Alertei.

- _Mas foi você quem disse que faria, estou apenas te lembrando do acordo._

- Que acordo? Não me lembro de ter assinado nada. – Joguei sujo. Naruto conseguia ser chato até mesmo do outro lado da linha telefônica. Fala sério.

- _Não seja trapaceiro, eu devia ter gravado o que você disse!_ – falou indignado. Um dia eu juro que ainda vou acabar surdo de tão alto que ele fala.

- Naruto, pela última vez: eu não vou fazer um _streaptese, _ainda que seja pela a_ webcam_! – Falei essa última parte um pouco mais baixo, já que a rosada estava em algum lugar da casa e meu quarto não tinha isolamento acústico. Infelizmente. – Pare de insistir. Tá parecendo um cafetão desesperado.

Eu definitivamente deveria ter mais controle sobre a minha boca. Maldita foi a hora em que eu disse que faria um _streaptese_ praquela velha indecente se Naruto conseguisse os ingressos para o show do Bon Jovi. Aquele tipo de coisa que só se diz quando se tem certeza de que não tem probabilidade nenhuma de acontecer. Não sei como aquele demônio conseguiu.

- _A vovó Tsunade vai ficar triste..._

- Você contou? Seu infeliz, eu vou castrar você! E pare de me encher o saco quanto a isso. Não terei meu belo corpo violado por nenhum Uzumaki. Fim de papo. - achei melhor desligar o telefone antes que ele começasse a resmungar. Onde já se viu...

Era melhor ver se a Haruno já tinha acordado.

- Ai! – chiou de dor quando caiu de quatro na minha frente quando abri a porta do quarto.

- Bonito... Ninguém ensinou a você que ouvir atrás da porta é feio não?

- Eu... Er, só estava... – tentou se explicar enquanto se levantava e limpava os joelhos.

- Só estava? – Incentivei, queria ouvir a desculpa esfarrapada que ela tinha. Chegava a ser engraçado ver ela tão sem graça.

- Er...

- Sério isso? Tão inteligente e não consegue pensar em nada? – disse e dei um peteleco em sua testa grande. Só não ficou mais vermelha do que suas bochechas. - Precisa aprender a mentir.

- Desculpe. – pediu e abaixou a cabeça. Como isso me irritava, ver ela ser tão submissa a todos.

- Não. E por causa da sua audácia, vai me ajudar a limpar essa casa hoje. – falei tentando parecer sério. Mas a vontade que eu tinha era de rir da cara de sofrimento dela. Eu quase estava sentindo pena, mas as vezes ela merecia ser torturada, psicologicamente falando. Afinal, era o que ela fazia comigo todos os dias sem perceber, com aquela história de se-você-fazer-as-unhas-eu-também-faço. Muita humilhação pra uma pessoa só.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, hoje é sábado. – Ela reclamou, finalmente...

- Como se você fizesse algo muito útil com os seus finais de semana.

- Semana passada eu fui ao clube de xadrez.

Que tipo de argumentação foi essa?

- Vai precisar melhorar se quiser me convencer. Agora chega de mimimi e pode ir pegando uma vassoura. – falei arrastando-a pelo braço.

Eu certamente era um ímã que atraía gente bagunceira e desorganizada. Será que era pedir muito uma colega de quarto organizada? Segundo os meus padrões é claro.

E lá estava eu, terminando de limpar a última prateleira da sala quando eu vi Sakura descendo a escadinha de madeira dobrável, toda descabelada e com o rosto sujo de poeira. Seus cabelos rosados estavam cinzentos de tanto pó e suas roupas mais encardidas do que a de um mendigo.

- Te mandei limpar o sótão, não ir à guerra. - impliquei rindo.

- Isso não foi muito justo. Eu fiz o serviço mais pesado. – choramingou.

- Porque quis. Podia ter não.

Ela pensou. Pensou. E sorriu. Acho que por hora ela entendera o que eu havia feito, mas era só questão de tempo até ela esquecer de se impor novamente.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun – foi falando e se aproximando. Pelo tom de curiosidade com que chamou meu nome, não era boa coisa. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Hum...Não.

-O que é? – perguntei, parte por educação, uma parte maior por curiosidade.

- Como é o seu relacionamento com o Naruto-kun? Quero dizer, vocês não são muito afetuosos. – fez uma pausa com aquela expressão pensativa que me assustava – Sasuke-kun é tímido, não é? – perguntou me cutucando com o indicador, com aquela cara sacana.

Revirei os olhos. Quanto tempo mais eu teria que aguentar esse papo até que fosse seguro lhe contar a verdade sem que me expulsasse?

- Vamos deixar a minha vida particular e amorosa fora disso. – sugeri e ela concordou com a cabeça. – Por que não prepara alguma coisa para comermos enquanto eu coloco a roupa na máquina? – eu disse enquanto atravessava a sala com um cesto cheio de roupas sujas.

O sorriso sacana que ela tinha sumiu e rapidamente deu lugar a dois olhos arregalados.

- Faz a comida e eu lavo as roupas. – disse com um sorriso amarelo, puxando o cesto para si.

- Nada disso. Vamos ver se você sabe cozinhar alguma coisa que não seja comida congelada. – desafiei, segurando a alça do objeto enquanto ela puxava do outro lado.

- Você sabe que a minha comida é ruim, então deixa que eu cuido disso aqui. – falou entre os dentes, usando toda a força que tinha.

- Já que insiste. – soltei a alça e ela caiu sentada no sofá, e o cesto girou no ar, espalhando as peças imundas.

- Você é muito malvado comigo. – ela choramingou de braços cruzados e fazendo biquinho.

- Não sou não. – me aproximei e abaixei-me na altura de seus olhos. Seus orbes verdes me seguiam curiosos. – O que é isso aqui? – peguei sobre a sua cabeça o que parecia ser um sutiã.

Apressadamente, ela deu um pulo no ar e tentou agarrar a _lingerie_ de mau gosto. Mas eu fui mais rápido e levantei a peça, com a pequena vantagem da altura.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – Perguntou levemente histérica, tentando abaixar meu braço.

- Essa coisa é broxante. Você usa mesmo isso? – perguntei analisando aquele treco e rindo da atitude escandalosa dela.

- Devolva-me isso agora, Sasuke Uchiha.

- Vou tirar uma foto dessa peça de museu – tirei um sarro e saí correndo com o pedaço de pano bege nas mãos. Ela correu atrás de mim e quando finalmente estava se cansando de dar voltas em torno da sala, pulou em cima do sofá e me derrubou.

Em outra ocasião eu acharia muita infantilidade da minha parte, mas ver ela agindo tão espontaneamente foi totalmente inesperado e divertido.

- Seu malvado. – falou emburrada, engatinhando até onde o sutiã havia caído, quando ouvimos a campainha tocar.

Levantei meio dolorido e me propus a juntar as roupas espalhadas rapidamente, enquanto Sakura foi atender a porta.

- Minha mãe? – Pensou alto, se esticando na ponta dos pés para ver através do olho mágico.

- Suponho que ela não sabe que moro aqui.

Ela assentiu com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- Eu espero no quarto. – falei baixo, carregando aquele balaio comigo.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Eu esperei que ela não demorasse muito tempo. Minha barriga estava implorando por comida e se a senhora Haruno não se apressasse, certamente começaria a ouvir roncos estridentes do meu estômago.

- Oi mãe. O que faz aqui? – Ouvi Sakura cumprimentando a mãe.

Sem dúvidas eu ouviria a conversa inteira sem mesmo querer.

- É assim que você recebe a sua mãe? – escutei a senhora reclamar.

- Desculpe-me, é que eu não esperava pela senhora.

- Podia ao menos ter tomado um banho, você parece ter rolado com os porcos.

Eu não conhecia a mãe dela, mas dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica, e com certeza a dela não me pareceu muito agradável.

- Eu estava limpando a casa. – Sakura se explicou.

- Não quero te atrapalhar filha, mas você sabe que precisa ajudar a sua velha mãe. – ela fez uma pausa e logo prosseguiu – você _tem_ que me ajudar. Desde que aquele fracassado do seu pai morreu, nós só estamos nos afundando em dívidas.

Aproximei o ouvido da porta para ouvir melhor.

- Não devia dizer isso do papai. E Eu tenho ajudado o quanto eu posso, mãe. – Sakura falou com uma voz triste.

- Não tem sido o suficiente. – A senhora retrucou dura.

- Eu estou participando de um concurso e eu sei que vou conseguir um bom dinheiro.

- Ao invés de desperdiçar seu tempo livre com sonhos inúteis deveria estar trabalhando.

E tudo o que eu ouvi foi o silêncio na sala. Logo em seguida, a porta do quarto da Sakura abriu e depois fechou.

- Esse é o último que eu tenho, mãe. Espero que seja o suficiente por hora. – Ela falou e eu imaginei que ela deve ter dado algum dinheiro à mais velha.

- Obrigada. Esse será suficiente. Vou deixar você com os seus afazeres. Você devia me visitar de vez em quando.

- Eu sei.

- Bom, eu vou indo. Também tenho muito o que fazer.

E a porta se fechou.

Quando abri a porta do quarto vi uma Sakura desanimada sentada no sofá.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei, sentando-me a lado dela.

- Acho melhor eu tomar um banho – mudou de assunto e já ia sair andando quando eu segurei seu pulso.

- Não vai se trancar no quarto num dia bonito como esse, não é?

A verdade é que eu nem sabia como estava o tempo, mas eu sabia que ela passaria o resto do dia no quarto chorando. Sempre fazia isso.

- Eu não costumo fazer nada muito útil com os meus sábados, de qualquer forma. – copiou minhas palavras.

Que irritante, quebrou minhas pernas. E antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta decente, ela me deu as costas e seguiu para o quarto.

.

- Sakura. – Bati à porta de seu quarto.

Esperei alguns minutos e a porta se abriu, revelando seus olhos vermelhos e uma cara melancólica.

- Oi Sasuke-kun. Precisa de alguma coisa? – falou com uma voz rouca, arrumando os cabelos ainda úmidos.

Sem pedir permissão, entrei no quarto dela e sentei-me em sua cama.

- O que está fazendo? – ela me perguntou, me seguindo com os olhos.

- Eu ouvi a conversa. – foi a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça. Eu não era a pessoa mais indicada para consolar alguém.

- Então agora você sabe que eu tenho uma mãe horrível. – suspirou fundo e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

- Tem razão, ela é bem ruim. Mas sabe... Não pense que a minha família é melhor que a sua. – ela me encarava atentamente, prestando atenção a cada palavra minha – Você só precisa aprender alguns princípios básicos da rebeldia.

E então ela deu um sorriso tímido.

- O que acha de irmos ao fliperama? – propus.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Prefere ficar aqui se lamentando o resto do dia?

- ...É, acho que não.

.

- Pra que isso? – Sakura fez a pergunta mais idiota que eu ouvi até hoje, quando me viu descobrir a bicicleta e tirá-la da lavanderia.

- Vamos ao fliperama, ou você tem surtos de amnésia?

Certo, eu não era a pessoa mais paciente, mas também né...

- Achei que íamos caminhando.

- Por que ir caminhando se podemos ir de bicicleta?

- Eu não ando de bicicleta – falou sem jeito.

- O que? – perguntei surpreso, já que ela tinha uma bicicleta.

- Nem começa...

- Eu não ia dizer nada. – me defendi – Vem.

- hã?!

- Sobe logo. Se você não vai com a sua, eu serei obrigado a te carregar. – Falei enquanto subia na bicicleta e ela me olhava como se aquilo fosse um absurdo.

- Sequer tem cinto de segurança. Não vou subir nisso!

- Isso é um meio de transporte, não um dragão. Agora vamos, não seja sempre tão chata. – censurei e vi que ela torceu o nariz, mas sentou-se na garupa e abraçou minhas costas.

- Viu? Nem é tão ruim. – Falei enquanto prestava atenção no trajeto.

- Sasuke-kun, cuidado! Um cachorrinho! – Berrou no meu ouvido.

- Não se mexa demais, Sakura! – Bronqueei tentando fazer ela ficar quieta – O que você está fazendo? Ei, não mexa no guidão!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaa...

E foi assim que rolamos morro abaixo.

- Você está bem? – perguntei cutucando-a com um galho.

- Eu estou viva? – abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Você é louca ou o quê? Estava tentando me matar?

- Você quem é o assassino aqui. O pobre cachorrinho sobreviveu? – perguntou tentando se levantar, sem muita sorte. Estava caída de cabeça pra baixo.

- Aquele vira-lata estava do outro lado da rua! – gritei – Deveria limpar os óculos de vez em quando. Você é uma ameaça à segurança pública! – bufei e estiquei a mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

Não conseguimos segurar o riso quando vimos um ao outro: rostos sujos, arranhões e cabelos parecendo arbustos de tantos galhos e folhas.

- Ainda quer ir ao fliperama? – Ela me perguntou batendo a roupa.

- Quero ir a um hospital. Você me deve algumas costelas.

- Será que agora a gente pode voltar para casa andando? – Me perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo e eu apontei para a pobre bicicleta, que mais parecia latinha de sardinha amassada.

- Gomen, gomen. Pode ficar com a minha. – Me ofereceu.

Claro, como se eu fosse sair pela cidade usando uma bicicleta cor de rosa. Talvez eu também carregasse algumas flores na cestinha...

Chegamos em casa finalmente, depois de arrastar aquela lata velha por quase 3 km. Vou me lembrar disso por um bom tempo.

Tomei um longo banho e quando estava saindo ouvi a campainha. Mas o que é isso? Dia de visitação no zoológico?

- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun – Ouvi a Sakura me chamar em pânico, batendo freneticamente na porta.

- O que foi? A casa está pegando fogo? – Abri a porta apressadamente. Só deu tempo de enrolar uma toalha na cintura.

- Xiu. – pediu silencio com o indicador. – O sai está aqui. Se ele te ver vai matar você e depois a mim. – Grudou na minha mão e me arrastou até a varanda dos fundos. Sequer deu tempo de eu dizer alguma coisa ou reclamar do frio. – Por favor, eu serei boazinha de agora em diante. – me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu mais rápido que um foguete.

O que diabos foi isso?

.

.

.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Yo gente bonita e que não vai matar a Polii-san pela demora do capítulo :D

Como estão? Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei um cadito, mas ta aí ^^ Se está bom, aí já é outra história huehuehue

E como eu não pude responder individualmente todas as reviews, Eu gostaria de agradecer o apoio de vocês: Olivi4nlife, Sweet Izzy, Lara, Yokonick e Thamiy. E claro, quem favoritou e está seguindo também mora no meu coração s2

Bom, é isso... Até o próximo, que eu espero postar em breve ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas eu queria tanto eles pra mim. #fikdik

**Aviso:** Sasuke's POV (_point of view_)

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

- Sai?! O que faz aqui? - Sakura perguntou fingindo surpresa ao abrir a porta, ou não. Vai saber.

- Vim lembrar que você tem namorado - O Branquelo respondeu estúpido, deu um selinho na rosada e pediu passagem.

Não me julguem. Eu não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser espiar pela janela dos fundos, precisava pelo menos de alguma distração para fazer meu corpo esquecer que eu estava só de toalha num cruzamento de ventos cortantes. Ah, mas ela ia me pagar...

- Algum problema? - Ele perguntou desconfiado, ao notar o sorriso amarelo que ela tinha.

- N-não, nenhum. - Gaguejou.

- Nenhum? - Sai estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de Sakura, que deu um passo para tras. Mas ele foi mais ágil e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos. - O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? - Ele perguntou quando viu o pequeno arranhão no rosto da namorada.

- Ah, isso? - soltou um suspiro de alívio - Eu caí hoje cedo.

- Tem certeza?

- Como certeza? Eu tenho certeza que não me esqueceria de ter caído.

- E por que está agindo estranha? - O pitbull tatuado perguntou ainda desconfiado de alguma coisa.

Pergunta idiota, Sakura sempre estava estranha.

- Não estou agindo estranha, Sai. Não seja tão paranóico. - Negou com o mesmo sorriso amarelo de antes.

- Se alguém tiver feito isso com você eu juro que arrebento o infeliz. Então é melhor me contar agora. - Falou estalando os dedos.

Revirei os olhos. Esse cara devia acordar de manhã e fazer uma lista dos pobres coitados a serem espancados no dia. Eu me perguntava se ele tomava algum chá com propriedades alucinógenas. Só pode.

- Eu já disse que caí. Pare de querer agredir as pessoas. Que coisa... - Ela retrucou séria. Certo. Isso era novo pra mim.

Ele só continuou observando-a. Pelo visto isso era novo pra ele também.

- Onde está a sua amiga? - O esquisito perguntou esticando o pescoço pra olhar para o quarto que estava com a porta aberta. Meu quarto.

Tudo bem, deve ter sido um mal entendido.

- Ela não está. - mordeu o lábio inferior e fez aquela cara pensativa. Provavelmente espremendo o cérebro atras de alguma mentira. Previsível. - Saiu com o namorado.

- Achei que ela era nova na cidade.

Se eu não estivesse tão bravo com ela, eu riria da tentativa frustada de mentir dela, se eu não fosse a amiga intercambista que saiu com o namorado imaginário.

- Er... Sabe como é né, estrangeiras são sempre sociáveis.

- É, eu sei. - disse e deu os ombros. Ele tinha certeza de que ela estava mentindo, mas eu acho que ele tinha se cansado de ouvir aquelas respostas duvidosas.

Nem precisava ser muito inteligente pra perceber quando Sakura escondia algo.

- Por que não nos socializamos também? - O branquelo sugeriu e agarrou a rosada de forma brusca para um beijo mais brusco ainda. Se isso fosse na rua, certamente alguem chamaria a polícia. Eu chamaria.

Eu já estava pronto pra vomitar quando Sakura me olhou como quem pedia ajuda pra se livrar daquele agarre de urso. Ela que se virasse.

- O que está fazendo? - Ela perguntou se separando dele.

- Beijando você.

Sério?

- Desculpe, Sai. Não estou com cabeça pra isso agora.

- E quando você está? - Perguntou bravo.

- Eu tenho prova amanhã e preciso estudar. - Ela disse desviando os olhos dele. - Desculpe.

Ele virou-se e pisando fundo, ia saindo pela porta.

- Não seja tão infantil, Sai. Foi só pra isso que você veio aqui? - Ela o repreendeu.

E sem sequer repondê-la, saiu, batendo a porta como uma adolecente mimada. Babaca.

Quando ela abriu a porta, eu estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados e com uma cara nada amigável, típico de quem está sofrendo de hipotermia.

- Gomenasai. - Falou com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

- Gomenasai uma ova. - comecei o sermão assim que entrei em casa. - Posso saber o que deu na sua cabeça? Por que disse que mora com uma garota?

- Mas Sasuke-kun... - falou olhando pro chão com as bochechas vermelhas - Ele nos mataria se descobrisse que eu vivo com você.

- Escuta uma coisa, Sakura. Eu não tenho medo do seu namorado valentão. E eu não gostei nem um pouco de ser expulso de casa. - Falei com o semblante sério e a voz firme, tanto que eu a vi se encolher - Isso aqui já está virando um circo. - acrescentei irritado e fui para o meu quarto e não saí de lá até no dia seguinte.

Além de gay agora eu também era uma intercambista vadia. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Ficar se agarrando com o namorado enquanto eu tinha que bancar o bonzinho e me esconder? Eu não precisava mais disso. Havia conseguido um bom emprego meio período e logo teria meu diploma em mãos. O que diabos eu continuava fazendo ali?

Acordei meio aborrecido com os acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas no fundo eu acho que acabei fazendo mais drama do que necessário. Lembrei-me de Sai beijando-a noite passada. Foi a cena mais estranha que eu ja vi na vida. O que havia com aqueles dois? Ela não parecia gostar dele e mesmo assim não parecia interessada em desmanchar o relacionamento. Céus... No que eu estava pensando? Isso não era da minha conta.

Levantei e tratei de afastar aqueles pensamentos tortos.

- O que está fazendo? Por acaso uma bomba de farinha explodiu na cozinha? - Perguntei desconfiado quando vi o estado dela. Sakura estava coberta de farinha dos pés à cabeça e a cozinha mais parecia ter atravessado um furacão.

- Não - respondeu rindo - Eu fiz uma coisa pra você. - disse tirando um pequeno prato da geladeira. - Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun. - e me entregou.

Era um singelo bolo de chocolate, com os confeitos mais tortos que eu ja vi na vida, mas parecia muito bom. Na verdade eu nem me lembrava de que era meu aniversário, muito menos me lembrava de ter dito isso à ela.

- Quem te contou?

- O Naruto-kun me contou, e eu achei que se eu te fizesse uma surpresa você não ficaria mais bravo comigo. - explicou meio duvidosa da minha reação.

- Não estou bravo com você, mas nem pense em me jogar para fora novamente. - falei suave, comovido por ela ter acordado tão cedo para preparar aquele bolo, mesmo sendo inimiga mortal da cozinha - Como alguém consegue fazer tanta bagunça?

- Não seja tão ranzinza, eu vou limpar. Colher? - Me ofereceu e eu aceitei.

Comi um pedaço e meu estomago quis logo devolver.

- Como está? - perguntou ansiosa, com aquela carinha curiosa.

Tinha que me perguntar?

- Uma delícia - Menti de boca cheia mesmo, lutando com um pedaço de bolo teimoso que não queria passar pela minha garganta. - O que tem nesse bolo? - Tentei parecer normal, mas não dava. Aquilo estava com um gosto terrível, já comi bolo de terra melhor. Não queria parecer mal educado, mas também não queria regurgitar tudo ali na mesa.

- Ovos, farinha, leite, chocolate - falou contando nos dedos e olhando pro teto tentando lembrar-se dos ingredientes.

- Toma - Falei, entregando-lhe a colher, já estava suando de tantos calafrios - Não fique só olhando, eu sei que você adora bolo de chocolate.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. Você é tão bonzinho pra mim - falou e enfiou uma colherada cheia na boca. Seus olhos verdes começaram a lacrimejar, até que uma lagrima escorreu.

- Você está... chorando?!

- Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você, mas tudo o que eu faço sempre dá errado. - Falou soluçando e esfregando os olhos. - Isso tem gosto de chulé.

- Não diga isso, Sakura. É o melhor bolo de aniversário que eu já tive.

- Não diga mentiras se não quiser que seu nariz cresça - argumentou chorosa como uma criança.

- Mas eu não estou mentindo. - falei afastando as mãos dela de seus olhos. - Foi a primeira vez que alguém fez um bolo pra mim. Foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado. Agora pare de chorar, não ficou tão ruim.

Não disse essas coisas apenas pra amenizar as lágrimas dela. De fato, eu nunca tinha recebido um bolo de aniversário que tivesse algum valor sentimental. Das vezes que minha família se lembrava, minha mãe comprava um bolo na confeitaria perto de casa e eu recebia alguns presentes de última hora. Me senti tocado pelo carinho dela.

- Você não está atrasada? - Perguntei olhando para o relógio na parede.

- Ah meu deus! - levantou a cabeça e viu que o relógio ja marcava dez da manhã. - Eu preciso arrumar tudo ainda. Podemos ir de bicicleta? - perguntou com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho abandonado, ainda úmidos pelas lagrimas.

Olhei pro lado e vi a bicicleta rosa de cestinha encostada na parede. Realmente uma gracinha. Mas não fazia meu tipo.

.

Chegamos no local do evento e arrumamos o stand para a avaliação do game. Sakura estava se sentindo em casa com a quantidade de nerds que aquela feira de tecnologia tinha. Nem eu sabia que nerds podiam ser tão competitivos. Quando se tratava de códigos binários chegavam a ser hostis.

Sakura havia passado um longo período desenvolvendo aquele jogo, no qual eu nunca consegui ganhar dela,o que é perfeitamente compreensível já que ela não tem vida social. Estávamos ali para a avaliação e eu nunca a vi tão nervosa.

- Quer parar de roer as unhas? - puxei a mão dela e ela fez uma cara de desaprovação.

A cara de desaprovação logo deu lugar a uma feição decepcionada quando não ouviu seu nome ser chamado como a vencedora. Sentou-se em um canto qualquer e colocou a mão no rosto.

E lá ia eu de novo consola-la.

- Sakura... - chamei cutucando sua testa com o indicador - não seja má perdedora.

- Não diga nada. Você diz coisas horríveis. - falou olhando pra mim entre os dedos.

- Eu não sou o melhor conselheiro, apenas não chore.

- Eu não estou chorando, Sasuke-kun. - falou livrando o rosto de suas mãos.

- Não está?

- Não.

- Por que não está chorando? - perguntei e ganhei uma careta.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

- No final, minha mãe tinha razão - disse chateada.

- Não tinha não. Não foi perda de tempo, você fez algo que queria. Devia se orgulhar disso.

- Podemos ir pra casa? - Ela pediu levantando-se e pegando a bolsa.

- Claro.

Por mais que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ela ainda se sentiria triste, talvez só frustrada consigo mesma por algum tempo. Eu também ficaria.

- Ei garota.

Já estávamos perto da saída quando ouvimos alguém chamar.

Nos viramos e vimos um homem bem trajado, que carregava um crachá pendurado no pescoço, correndo na nossa direção.

- Oi - disse o homem ofegante à Sakura, apoiado nos joelhos. - quase perco você.

Sakura não repondeu, continuou com cara de paisagem.

- Uma pena seu game não ter ganho o concurso - ele continuou.

- Me desculpe, mas você correu atrás de mim pra me dar condolências? - Sakura abriu a boca.

Que bela hora pra resolver tomar atitude. Acho que ela não deve ter visto o crachá do homem.

- Ah, não. Você me entendeu errado. Eu sou representante da Activia Entertainment e ficamos imensamentes intessados no seu trabalho. Este é o meu cartão. - falou entregando-lhe um pedaço de papel bem cortado - Pode entrar em contato a qualquer hora se tiver interesse. Precisamos de pessoas talentosas como você.

Terminou e foi embora.

- O que foi isso? - Sakura pensou alto com a mão ainda esticada, segurando o cartão, imóvel.

A Activia entertainment era simplesmente uma das maiores empresas de jogos online do país e era muito conceituada. Um contrato com eles com certeza renderia à Haruno um belo futuro.

- Isso é a sua sorte mudando. - falei, passando o braço em torno de seu pescoço, arrastando-a para a casa.

Seria uma longa jornada ridícula na temível bike rosa. Situações que só a Haruno me fizera passar na vida.

.

.

.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Yooooooo gente bonita :3

Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo meia boca pra vocês ._.

Apesar da demora, espero que gostem. Em agradecimentos aos reviews, eu tento postar o próximo capitulo mais brevemente =3

Arigatou minna-san


End file.
